


oh we're in love, aren't we?

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ficlet, Fluff, Graduation, High School, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wasn’t the main character from a famous coming-of-age film. He was no Lady Bird nor Elio. He was Killua—justKillua. And he didn’t know if he had what it takes to…tellGon whatever he felt.Or, in which Killua pines.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	oh we're in love, aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Hearts don't Break Around Here. Chapter title is from the song exile. Yes, I do use a lot of songs and I really can't stop doing it.

Killua stood before the classroom’s doorstep; eyes fixated over several beaming students signing each other’s uniforms. Soft buzzing chatter, occasional laughter—from recalling memories—and nothing else but a light ambience to the place he used to love and dread all those years ago. 

It was the last day of high school. 

He should be happy; should feel a sense of fulfillment after pushing up until _six_ years. And yet he didn’t understand why a sinking feeling bloomed in his chest as he longingly gazed at the scene in front of him. It was sudden—his mind’s abrupt declaration that he had _lost_ something. 

In an instant, he knew—it was a _‘who’._ Not a what, nor a why. A _who._

Then, his eyes found themselves connecting to a familiar dark-haired boy. 

It was Killua's _who_ —and it was _him._

Gon hadn’t noticed Killua’s arrival yet. In fact, he had a few girls around him, signing over his uniform, giggling, and sending him flirtatious looks. And of course, he’d be too _dense_ to even take a hint. Killua could feel his heart slightly clench at this. 

All Killua wanted to know was _why._

“Killua!”

His eyes flicked over to find Gon heading in his direction. And it was suddenly as if the girls had disappeared—but they were now sending Killua glares that could kill. As much as he wanted to roll his eyes at them, he reminded himself that it would be pointless. Killua didn’t want to waste any time. 

(Time was fickle. He didn’t want to lose it—not yet, not any time soon). 

“Here,” Gon grinned, bringing up a marker. “I’ll sign your shirt first—before anyone else does!”

He couldn’t quite hide the tiny smile forming on his face. A red flush was also slowly creeping over his cheeks. Killua looked away elsewhere so that Gon wouldn’t notice. 

“Go ahead. Just don’t cover _everything_ with ink.”

Gon laughed, leaning a bit close to him so he could sign the sleeve of Killua’s white shirt. Killua, on the other hand, couldn’t turn to look at him. He already felt a bit embarrassed that they were close— _too_ close for his liking. 

_But_ —wouldn’t a single glance hurt?

If you’d listen closely—Killua’s heart was ready to leap off his chest. 

_Was there a line that he could just go cross?_

Then, his breath hushed—

Wide oceanic eyes met hazel ones. 

From then and there, Killua knew he had crossed a line.

_(I’m in love with you)._

Yet it was dangerously beautiful—the mere thought of falling for someone all over again. Killua felt as though he was balancing on a tightrope. And today—he had fallen once more. _Nothing had changed._

(Little did he know— _everything_ did). 


End file.
